Papyrus and Sans: Genocide
by THE GREATEST PAPYRUS
Summary: This is a fanfic x actual gameplay. It took a while to write down the dialogue. But I hope you like it!


p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"This is a fanfic x real gameplay. It took a while to write down the dialouge but I did it!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus and Sans were walking down the road./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: I can't wait to be on the royal guard! Undyne says I'm gonna get in there real soon if I find a human! Isn't that great!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Yeah bro. Sounds cool./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans stops in the middle of the road in front of their house. He looks down, and a wave of sadness covers his face./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Brother? You alright?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: I-I'm fine bro. Just tired./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: You don't seem to be "just tired". When I drop you off at your post I'm searching for a human to capture. Then I'm coming right back, ok!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Paps.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Yes, brother?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Stay safe, alright?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus pauses for a second and leans down to Sans level, then puts his hand on Sans shoulder./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Sans, if this is about that dream you keep having every night, I'm here, ok? I'm not dead, and I will make sure I don't die. No one here in the underground is dead./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: I know, but I...I can't lose you.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Brother, I'll be fine. You know what?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: What?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: When I get back, we'll go to Grillby's and get something. My treat./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Ok.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus hugs Sans./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Bye brother!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Paps.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: What?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: I love you./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus:...I love you too. Now I gotta go!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus walks off./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Bye.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"A few hours later: Sans wanders from his post, past the oversized gate papyrus made. He then saw a human pass by. He walked up to the human./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Human./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human:.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans reaches out his hand. The human does the same. They shake hands. A strange sound is made./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Heheh... the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans:... That's, uh, your cue to laugh./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Or, uh, to emote at all?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans thinks: (Gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh?)/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: OK, that's fine. Everyone's got their own sense of humor. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But... y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus... He's a human hunting FANATIC. Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human and Sans walk through the gate to the shack, and Papyrus had his back turned at the moment./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human doesn't do anything./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: ...Uh, ok, I guess you don't have to./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus walks forward./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Yeah./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Really?! WOWIE! Guess that's settled!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus walks off./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: That worked out, huh?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans:... Are you just gonna stare at me, or...?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human was about to walk away when Sans remembered something./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Well, I'll be straight forward with you. My brother'd really like to see a human... so, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human walked off./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans told Papyrus a human was coming and to wait for it. Then the human showed up./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: So Sans, when's the human showing up? I want to look my Sunday best... or at least my Tuesday pretty-good./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Don't you only have one outfit?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Yeah, but I could style my hair!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Oh. Right. Good idea. Say, why don't you look over there?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans motioned towards the human. Papyrus and Sans looked over where the human was standing for a bit, and turned around and around for some reason./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: SANS!OH MY GOD! I'm dizzy. What am I looking at?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Behold./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"They looked at the human again. There was a rock behind the human./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: OH MY GOD! Why are you telling me to look at a rock./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Hey, what's that in front of the rock?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: OH MY GOD! I have no idea what that is./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"sans: Well. It's not a rock./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Not a rock...? OH NO! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION! THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN! AHEM! HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED...IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus runs off./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human:.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: And you don't even bat an eye, huh?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans follows Papyrus. The human follows./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Really though! That human... do I know that person?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Do you not know who you know?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: PBPBPPBPT! Of course I know who I know! I wanted to know I know who I know as much as I know I know who I know!...You know?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"They notice the human./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Oh-ho! The human arrives! In order to stop you... my brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you would find this one quite shocking! For you see, this is, the, invisible.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Nothing happens./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: UHHHHHH...? Hm. you must be having culture shock. You see, where I come from, it's a loving tradition. To suffer through horrible puzzles for no reason./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human walks forward./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: So, uh, just walk back there, and.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human does nothing./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sigh/span... why couldn't we get a human that liked puzzles?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus walks off./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: It would make my brother happy if you played along./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Next puzzle:/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Human! I hope you're ready for...SANS! WHERES THE PUZZLE?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans:It's right there. On the ground. Trust me, there's no way they'll skip this one./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human skips the puzzle./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: SANS! THAT DID NOTHING!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Whoops. Knew I should have put down junior jumble instead./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: WHAT! JUNIOR JUMBLE!? FINALLY, something we can both agree on./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus walks off./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Guess you don't like word searches, huh? Me neither. I'm more of a funny pages kinda guy.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human:.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;" /p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Next puzzle:/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus:HEY!IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human walks forward./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Are you serious? SANS! HELP! THEY KEEP WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLES! They're supposed to let me explain them. Then threaten and battle them with dangerous Japes./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Well, maybe they don't like Japes./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: EVERYONE LIKES JAPES!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: What about Undyne? Doesn't she hate puzzles?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: She hates puzzles. BUT SHE LOVES JAPES./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: That makes sense./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? PUZZLES OR JAPES?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human:.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus:... Okay, this is normally the part where you either agree or disagree, and depending on your answer we say something great in response./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human:.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus:... HERE, why don't you do this puzzle yourself./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus turns on the puzzle and walks away./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human walks forward and skips the puzzle./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Hey, puzzles might be fun, if you TRIED them./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Next puzzle:/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLANGE! BEHOLD, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"A bunch of weapons pop up./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain! ARE YOU READY!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human:.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus hesitates./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Well? What's the holdup?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: HOLDUP! WHAT HOLD UP! I'm... I'm about to activate it now!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Nothing happens./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: That, uh, doesn't look very activated./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: WELL! They're probably going to walk through it. And it won't be any fun at all./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Hm... so this human thing was a bust, huh?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Well. I mean. I'm excited to capture them, so I'll become a famous royal guardsman! But all the time I put into these puzzles...It's kind of like throwing a birthday party.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: without traps or fire?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: EXACTLY! IT'S POINTLESS! Maybe you were right to be lazy about puzzles./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Me? Right about something?Really?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: ...YEAH! What am I saying! You're still completely wrong! I just have the wrong audience! Think about how much fun Undyne would have here! Flames. Violence. It's right up her alley! So I won't waste this puzzle on you./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: I just have to appreciate the friend I already have!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The weapons disappear./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus: Phew! A valuable life lesson! NYEH HEH HEH!/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Papyrus walks off. The human walks over to Sans./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Hmmm... guess we didn't need your help to have a good time after all./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: ... Say, I've been thinking. Seems like your gonna fight my brother pretty soon. Here's some friendly advice. If you keep going the way you are now.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans eyes go black./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: You're gonna have a bad time./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans teleports away./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Human: .../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"The human follows Papyrus./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans waited for Papyrus at Snowdin. Then, out of the blue, a flower popped up./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Ugh, whaddya want now Flowey?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Flowey: Oh, you know, that human... you shouldn't have left it with PAPYRUS. You know... it killed Toriel, the person who took care of it and blocked me from killing it?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: Wait WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER! Flowey: Oh you know... I LIKE DEATH?/p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans teleported to where he saw that Papyrus was going. What he saw in the distance was Papyrus's scarf./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: no no no no.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"He ran to the scarf./p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans: NO... PAPS YOU CAN'T BE DEAD. YOU CAN'T.../p  
p class="ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 22px; line-height: 38px; margin: 0px; min-height: 20px; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-line; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #fbfbfb;"Sans then made a vow to kill that human on sight whenever he found it./p 


End file.
